Talk:Zig-Maya Friendship/@comment-26437528-20140414184108/@comment-5483266-20140414220222
Catie, Rob, and Jo basically said it all. Frankly, I am sick and tired of being antagonized simply for expressing my thoughts regarding a fictional ship. Zaya haters are NOT these oppressive bigots incapable of tolerating opinions that oppose their own. We are not bullies for initiating debates on a discussion forum and feeling strongly about our respective stances. I understand if the hatred on this page frustrates you, but by all means, feel free to counter it with some love for your OTP rather than making passive aggressive grievances targeting the anti-shippers. It's pathetic when we have to preface our rants and arguments with disclaimers explicitly stating that we do not wish to offend anyone just to reassure the Zaya fans that our hatred of the ship does not encompass hatred of the fanbase when that should be a GIVEN on this Wiki (and vice versa, for that matter - rest assured we will not come at you if, heaven forbid, you spread some positivity for your ship). We all pride ourselves on being mature, open-minded, and respectful to others yet some of the behaviour I have witnessed on this site indicates otherwise. Take, for instance, an incident that transpired just a few days ago in which Dani was unfairly denigrated for asking another wikian to elaborate on her sudden change of heart regarding Zaya when prior to that night, said wikian was adamantly against the very idea of Zaya. Why is it that we are automatically vilified for so much as commenting on another's opinions that don't necessarily coincide with our own? Contrary to popular belief, we are capable of distinguishing between anti-Zaya sentiments and ignorant generalizations or thinly veiled insults targeted towards the Wikians. It is not our intent to act patronizing or condescending to those who ship our NOTP. We rant and express our contentions because we have something substantial to contribute, not to marginalize a specific sector of the fandom. Please understand that voicing our dissent does not mean we are trying to shame you into silence. It honestly hurts that we're thought of as bullies and as such, have to dodge metaphorical bullets and walk on eggshells whenever we feel inclined to vocalize our convictions. I understand being defensive of a universally loathed ship (in terms of the Wiki, that is) but does that really mitigate making disparaging insinuations about the haters? I've noticed there has been a staggering amount of animosity and underlying resentment on this board between the "Mafians" and the "Icebergs". It has been gradually developing over the months and ultimately reached its peak a few weeks ago. This Wiki should not be divided by two conflicting factions that are constantly at war with each other. It seriously grates on my nerves that so many people misconstrue our negative perceptions of Zaya as some sort of personal attack when it's an established fact that we reserve our hatred for the ship, and the ship alone. We should be able to freely vocalize our opinions without being depicted as prejudiced, narrow-minded tyrants. That is all I ask.